A Crime of Passion I Could Never Escape
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: It didn't take her very long to realize she wasn't cheating on him. She was righting a wrong with the one she did love.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so this is something completely different from my pervious stories. This is a one-shot (maybe) that was thought of immediately upon JJ's temporary return. I always felt that she and Reid had missed their chance and this is me righting that wrong. It's a little AU, I guess, a little OOC, but ah well. The title comes from a song I am current obsessed with entitled "Murder My Heart" by Lady Gaga and Michael Bolton. Listen to the song while reading this, if you want. I dont own Criminal Minds or the song, so enjoy. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

The more Jennifer Jareau studied the case, the more she felt stressed out. Somehow she had forgotten the terrible things people did to other people for the fun of it. She closed the case file, rubbing her temples. She needed some comfort and knew of only way to get it.

"You alright?" Derek Morgan asked.

"Yeah, just…you know where Reid is?"

"With Garcia, I think."

She thanked him and stood up, dumping the cold coffee and making her way towards the hallway. Spencer was just leaving Garcia's office when JJ found him. "Hey," he greeted, but she merely took his hand and drug him to the ladies' bathroom. She shoved him inside and locked the door.

"Uh, JJ?"

"Take off your shirt, Spence." She ordered, reaching up and undoing his tie.

"What?" He squeaked, surprised.

"Shirt. Off. Now. Spencer." She repeated.

He helped her out of his sweat vest and white button-down, dropping them to the bathroom floor. She stripped out of her jacket and blouse (which he hung up on one of the bathroom stall door hooks), and pulled her into his arms. She sighed at the skin-on-skin contact and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. She imagined the make quite the picture, both half naked (she still wore her bra) and holding each other, but she needed the calm that could only come from the comfort of having his skin on hers.

They had had a connection from day one, despite the fact that they were so different, yet so alike. They were both closer in age than the other members of the team, and had fought hard to be where they were (she being a woman and he being a genius). It sucked that they had had had to hide their relationship because of where they worked (stupid Rossi and stupid no fraternizing rule). His drug addiction hadn't helped their relationship, which was where she had met Will, and while she would never regret that, because ultimately, it had given her Henry, more often than not, she wondered if maybe Spence should've been the father…

She was brought out of her thoughts by the soft kiss Spencer had placed on her temple and she leaned back slightly. She looked down at his chest and noticed new scars, one she hadn't been present for and that made her miss him even more. Before her stupid transfer, she had known Spencer Reid's body better than her own thanks to a wild weekend in Hawaii before she got pregnant and after that, it became a monthly thing for them to strip to nothing and categorize new scars. She hadn't been able to do that since she left, and really, it was because that Will was now around. All. The. Time. In fact, when he moved in, any alone time she normally spent with Spence, was cut down dramatically.

She ran her fingers lightly over the first new scar before pressing a heavy kiss to the scarred flesh (their brand of healing and forgiving the other of all blame of whatever incident that earned them the newest addition). It was repeated to the other two new ones before she traveled to his back, trailing her fingertips across his abdomen and delighting in his shivers. He had picked up a new one on his right shoulder and it looked fresh. "What's this?" She whispered against his skin.

"My price for arrogance." He answered. She laid her forehead between his shoulder blade.

"Told you your 'can't-die-attitude' would bite you in the ass." She reminded him.

"More like the shoulder." He grumbled and she giggled despite herself.

"Who was with you?"

"Rossi."

She made a note to remind the older agent the consequences of allowing her genius to be hurt (and as a warning to the others who didn't keep a close eye on Spence when they were in the field, per her instructions before she left. Not that he knew that, of course).

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. They watched each other through the mirror. She could look into his eyes a thousand times and still be left breathless. They were a gorgeous couple, no doubt, but she always found the beauty in Spence's imperfections. "What do you see?" She questioned softly.

Before Will came into the picture, they would always stand like this, naked and exposed for the other to see in a way none of their pervious lovers had, and ask what the other saw. For him, it was always the same answer. "Hope." She tightened her grip and looked into his eyes. She always saw two things in his eyes; Love and Pain. He had admitted to her one night in the dark, that those were the two emotions he felt best. She fell in love with him even more for his confession.

It was almost sad how things had gotten so far away from them. They had had to end their affair when Will moved to Virginia and that had been so much harder and painful for her than giving birth to Henry. When she found out that she was pregnant, she had hoped that Spence was the father, but no. She had stayed away after that, but some things never changed. Feeling nostalgic, she began trailing kisses across his shoulder and up his neck. Just behind his ear and right at the hairline, she nipped and he groaned. He was still so responsive to her, that she felt a power she hadn't felt in a long time. She grasped a silver of flesh between her teeth and tugged before sucking hard. She had always marked him when she felt this way. Will preferred to do the biting, something she was beginning to hate, because he was too rough. Unlike Spence, who did it as a sign of worship and adoration. Don't get her wrong, he got possessive and rough every now and again, but that was saved for the inside of her thighs, and not her sensitive neck. Yeah, she had him well trained, and he was, to date, her best and brightest student. She moved to face him, moving down his chest and settling on his right nipple. She took a bite out of the flesh right where his heart was, and he reached out to grasp her hips and moaned her name, "Jennifer."

He was the only guy that she had been with that called her "Jennifer" in the bedroom. And outside the office. And she loved it. It showed that she could be herself with him, and that "JJ" was not the same as "Jennifer"

She slipped out of her heels and reached down to unbuckle his belt. She bit her lip when his breath hitched and his slacks dropped slightly, and she dipped her fingertips into his waistband. "Tease," he whispered playfully.

That was another thing; Spence wasn't a dirty talker in bed (much. There were some moments that called for it…). Will, however, did it all the time. It was never playfully and sweet; it was controlling and all about him. Spence had been the kind of lover she hadn't known she wanted until she had been with him. With him, it was always her, her, her, _before_ him, him, him. She always came twice before he joined in on the fun. And was always rewarded for it, she thought with a smirk.

She watched as he stepped out of his shoes, hitched his pants back up (but left them undone) and lifted her to sit on the counter. He nuzzled her chest, and that she felt that warm, fuzzy feeling she'd been missing. "Hmm," he hummed happily. "Was this your intention when you volunteered to work this case?" he asked softy, planting soft kisses on her shoulder.

"If I say yes, will you think terrible things of me?" she asked coyly.

He smirked. "Not at all, since we both know you're only using me for my sexual prowess." She laughed and hitched her skirt up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and being him closer. She brushed his hair back (for all the grief he got, she adored the shorter style) and smiled at him, saying, "I love you, Spence."

He smiled and replied "Quite right, too."

She slapped his chest playfully. "No quoting Doctor Who."

"Oh, the fact that you know that is so sexy to me."

She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his and whispering in his ear "Does this make me the Rose to your Doctor?" He moaned in appreciation.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only woman for me, Jennifer Jareau." He confessed. She was fine with that. She grinned before turning serious.

"What?" He asked, dropping his smile.

"Kiss me, Spencer."

It was one of the conditions to the…random meetings since Henry. Kissing on the lips were rare occasions. Very rare.

"What about Will?" He asked, tempted.

"Things haven't been good between us, and that's my fault because I walk around, comparing him to you. And he always falls short."

"You need to be sure about this, Jennifer."

"I am sure, Spencer. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" He asked, surprised.

"I come with baggage, in the form of a two year old."

"I can be Henry's father, Jennifer. I've said it before. Hell, being his godfather practically makes me his father. I want to do it."

"And I know that, I just…I'm tired of missing you, Spence. And I'm tired of being with Will when I know you could make me and Henry happy." She confessed.

"I will, Jennifer. I will make you both so happy. I love you. I'm still in love with you." He pledged.

It was so surreal that they were having this conversation in a locked bathroom at the BAU, both of them half naked, and Spence covered in fresh love bites. But then again, this was them written all over. He pulled her closer to place his own mark (easily covered by her hair) and she could feel his love being poured into it. "Be with me," he whispered. She slid her fingers through his hair and pulled his head to her. "Always." She whispered against his lips.

And then she kissed him. And it was like coming home.

* * *

Take of this what you will


	2. Chapter 2

The last part of this story, although I may do sequel. Depends on reviews and how I feel. Anyway, this next part is probably a hard T, I hope. Nothing too graphic, but it is a bit...sexy. Yeah, we'll go with sexy. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go?" Morgan grumbled, flipping through the case file.

"Probably having sex in the bathroom," Emily said bluntly. No way had she missed the looks they had been giving each other all morning, and she knew her friend had always thought the young genius to be irresistible.

Morgan shot her a look. "I'm just saying," Emily said, holding out her hands.

"Twenty says they aren't."

Emily smirked. "Deal."

They were quiet for a while before Morgan spoke again. "Do you think she took this case to be close to Reid again?"

"Shall I answer that seriously or just laugh in your face?" Emily mused, still working on the file in front of her. He glared at her.

"You think she'd leave Will for him?"

"I know she would," came the calm answer from the amused agent.

Morgan didn't think this was funny. "And you think that's okay? She has a kid. And a husband."

Emily put down her pen, closed the file, and looked at her friend. "What's bothering you?"

Morgan didn't say anything.

"Oh, I know. You're jealous." She said with a smile.

"WHAT?" He yelped.

"You think Reid won't want to play hot wheels with you anymore if he has a girlfriend." She teased him, laughing.

"I am not jealous!" Morgan protested loudly.

"It's alright, Derek. Reid won't forget about you." She assured him, still giggling.

"You're crazy," he grumbled, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms and sulking.

"You're so cute when you pout." She informed him.

"I'm not pouting." He growled. He stood up and grabbed his coffee cup. "You want some more coffee?" He asked, not looking at her.

She handed him her cup with a smile. "Please."

* * *

Now that he was allowed to kiss her, he couldn't stop. He had been denied for so long, and the dam had broken. Although, judging by the fact that she was giving as good as she got, he knew he wasn't the only one. After that first initial kiss, they had attacked each other with a frenzy. His hair looked like he had stuck a knife in a light socket and hers wasn't much better. His pants had dropped to his ankles and his hands were dancing around the clasp of her bra. _Careful, careful_, a voice in his head shouted. They were at the office after all.

"Spence," JJ moaned, raking her nails down his back, and he hissed. While a huge part of JJ knew that she was cheating on her husband, this was Spence. And she had always felt that she had been cheating on him with Will, not the other way around.

"Spence, I need you." She gasped.

"I know, baby, I know, but we can't." He murmured against her chest.

"Please," she groaned.

Spencer kissed her hard. "I'm going to take care of you, Jennifer." He said against her lips before dropping to his knees and hooking his forearms around her thighs. He looked up at her. "Hold on tight."

* * *

Rossi sauntered down the stairs, drinking the last of his coffee. He cast a glance and noticed Reid's empty desk. And no JJ.

"Where's Reid?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"With JJ," Morgan said.

Rossi nodded, smile creeping up on his lips. "How long ago?"

"Long enough for Morgan's imagination to go wild," Emily said with a laugh.

"Give them about ten minutes, then go look for them." He said with a smile, and Morgan nodded, already looking at his watch.

* * *

"Spence!" JJ came with a shout, one hand gripping the counter, the other holding Spencer to her. She collapsed back against the mirror, panting. Spencer placed one last kiss to her belly before standing up and pulling her into his arms. He rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Wow," she breathed into his ear and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah." He straightened up and grabbed a couple of paper towels, wetting them before cleaning her up. He grabbed her blouse and helped her dress, both of them giggling softly and kissing. Soon they were both dressed and JJ ran a hand through her hair one last time. The team would know what they had been up to the moment they entered the bullpen, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She had Spence back in her life and that was all that mattered.

She unlocked the door and faced him. "I'll tell Will. Tonight."

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Ten minutes, I'm going." Morgan said, jumping to his feet.

"Going where?" Spencer asked, coming into the room. He was trying to bite back a smile, but couldn't. Not successfully anyway. Emily snickered under her breath, but it turned into full blown laughter when JJ sashayed her way into the room, a smirk on her lips. Morgan looked at them, his disbelief written on his face.

"You got to me kidding me." He said. Emily made a note to get her money from him later, when the others weren't around to witness.

"What?" Spencer asked, like they hadn't been gone for a while. Or that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Nothing." Morgan finally said, sitting back down. Spencer sat down at his desk, leaving JJ nowhere to sit (since she had been using his desk while he was working with Garcia). She looked at him and he smirked, patting his lap. Rossi chuckled before dragging a chair from another desk and over to Emily's desk. JJ took it with a smile before shooting Spencer a look.

* * *

Confident that the police would be able to catch the killer with the profile they had given them, the team packed up. "So, any plans for tonight?" Emily asked casually.

"Pretty Boy and I are headed for some drinks. You wanna come?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I'll try and drag Hotch with me. Rossi?"

"I'm going to do some work on my book. Thanks anyway." He asked, heading for the elevator.

"I'm going to go get Garcia," Morgan left the room.

Emily turned around and smiled at the couple. "JJ? You want to come get drunk with us?"

"Actually, I'm going to have to pass. I have some things I need to talk to Will about."

Emily didn't need to be a genius to figure out what her best friend was going to tell her husband. After all, she had told Morgan that she knew that JJ would leave Will for Reid. And here was the (almost) proof. "Good luck." She told her. JJ nodded and turned to face Spencer. Emily turned around and started digging in her purse for her car keys.

"Call me when it's done. He's not going to be happy. Get Henry and stay with me." Spencer said softly.

JJ raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Are you sure, Spence?"

He nodded. "I need to get used to having him around, especially since I'm going to be his daddy from now."

She smiled at the thought of Henry calling Spence 'daddy'. "Ok," she said.

He grasped the hand resting on his cheek and placed a kiss to her wrist, on her beating pulse point.

"I love you," She whispered, kissing him.

"I love you, so much." He whispered back. They pulled away when they heard Morgan and Garcia talking loudly. With one last lingering look at Spencer, JJ left, knowing that from now, things were going to get better.

Spencer watched her get into the elevator and leave. He looked over at Emily, who was watching with a soft smile. "She loves me." He said. She nodded with a bigger smile.

"That she does, Spencer Reid. That she does."


	3. Chapter 3

So, this chapter took a decidedly...dark turn. Completely out of my control, naturally all my muse. So, this is pretty big and action packed, and it's bout 2:30 in the morning here. This is for everyone who and reviewed and when they see I've updated will probably think damn! About time! This one has some pretty strong language. I don't own CM, so enjoy. And a place in my heart for whoever gets the Doctor Who referrence :D

* * *

"What are you waiting for?"

Spencer looked at Morgan, who was watching him with a curious look. "What?"

"I asked you, what you are waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, fiddling with the bottle of beer in his hand. "You know exact what I mean. You keep checking your phone like you're expecting a call or something." Morgan answered. "Ok, fine, you got me. I'm-" Spencer was cut off when his phone started to ring.

He pushed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "Baby?"

_"Spence,"_ He heard JJ choke through tears. _"I need you to get here,"_ she sobbed, _"he's so mad."_ He jumped up, grabbing his jacket. "I'm coming right now, baby, I'm on my way. I'm bringing Morgan with me." He gestured for his friend to get his things. Morgan threw some money on the table and struggled into his jacket, following Spencer to his car.

_"Please, hurry, Spence, he's so angry and Henry won't stop crying."_ She cried. "Did he hurt you?" Spencer demanded as he started the car and roared out of the parking lot, Morgan grabbing onto the handle above the window. _"No, he's just been yelling and screaming, but he's been drinking, and I think-"_ Spencer felt his heart stop when he heard JJ scream over the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan demanded, having heard the scream on the other end.

_"Open the goddamn door, JJ! Who are you taking to?"_

_"Go away!" _She shouted, holding Henry closer.

"JJ! Talk to me!" Spencer demanded, taking the corner sharply. "JJ?" Morgan gaped in surprise. "You're talking to JJ?" "Shut up!" Spencer yelled, finally pulling into JJ's neighborhood. "Ok, I'm here!" _"Spence, baby, be careful!"_ She told him. He hung up and looked at Morgan. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'll explain later." He apologized. "I got your back, Reid." Morgan answered, getting out of the car and making sure his weapon was secured.

They both made their way to the front door, hearing the Cajun shouting and swearing. Morgan pounded on the door, as Reid went around the back. "LaMontagne! Open up!" Morgan called out, taking his flashlight off his belt and shining it in the dark doorway.

The door was jerked opened and a red-faced, disheveled Will LaMontagne filled Morgan's sight. "What the hell are you doin' here?" He slurred angrily. "JJ call you? Huh? Are you the guy?" He demanded, stepping forward and shoving Morgan off the doorstep. The muscular agent was caught off guard and tripped before centering his weight and meeting the angry man. "Huh? Are you the one fucking my wife behind my back?" He roared, throwing a punch. "You better calm down, LaMontagne!" Morgan ordered, ducking the punch.

* * *

Spencer had just gotten the backdoor open when he heard Will screaming at Morgan and stomping out of the house. The young genius quickly darted through the living room and stopping in front of the locked bedroom door. He could hear Henry crying and he felt so angry. He knocked on the door once.

"JJ! Baby, it's Spence!" he said softly and caught the blonde when the door open and she tumbled into his arms. "Oh my god, Spence," she sobbed, clutching him, "thank God you're here." "Get your bag and let's go." He ordered, taking Henry from her.

"Pencer!" He cried, reaching for his godfather, who cuddling him close. "Yeah, Henry, I'm here." He soothed the now calmer boy. He could hear Morgan and Will fighting in the front yard. He took JJ's hand and together they left the house, moving around to the front.

Morgan was ducking the punches and clipped Will on the chin, causing the man to stagger. Spencer caught his eye and gestured towards JJ and Henry. Morgan didn't know what Reid was thinking, but he nodded just the same. Spencer turned to JJ. "When I say, go to Morgan and get the hell out of here." He ordered, handing Henry to JJ. "What are you gonna do? How are you going to get out of here?" She demanded. "Don't worry about it, ok? Have him take you to my place and come back for me, alright?" "I don't like this, Spence." She told him, still fearful of her husband. "Do it, okay? I love you." He kissed her softly before giving Henry a kiss on top of his head.

"Wait, Spence-"

"Will!"

* * *

Morgan jerked around, looking at the younger agent incredulously. What the hell was he doing? LaMontagne whirled around to see Spencer standing there, looking furious and ready to do battle. "What the hell? What are you doin' here?" He asked, swaying slightly. "I came to get JJ." He answered calmly. Somehow, the drunk man was able to put two and two together. "I knew it!" He roared, his anger giving him his second wind, "I fucking knew it!"

"JJ, go now!" Spencer said. JJ ran towards Morgan, who met her at the car. LaMontagne didn't even notice.

"I always knew it was you! All those times JJ told me you were just friends! I saw the way she looked at you! The way she gushed about you! Even my son wanted you instead of me!" He roared out. "I bet she couldn't wait to spread her legs for you!" He spat and Spencer reacted.

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that!"

"She's my goddamn wife! I'll talk about her anyway I want!" LaMontagne bellowed.

Spencer took several steps towards him. "She was never yours, Will. She was always mine." Spencer informed him with a sneer.

"She married me!"

"Only because she got pregnant."

"With my son!" He shouted triumphantly. Spencer smirked and delivered the final blow, seeing JJ get in the car.

"You sure about that?"

* * *

That was it. Game over. It was go time.

LaMontagne saw red, roaring with absolute rage and slamming his body into Spencer. They both went flying across the yard, Spencer landing with a heavy thud. He heard JJ scream and Morgan shout something.

"Get out of here!" He yelled back, dodging the blow that would have done some serious damage. He hook an arm around Will's neck and flung him to the side, adrenaline coursing through his veins and giving him the strength and power to take on a guy twice his size about a hundred pounds heavier. He scrambled to his feet and knocked Will on the side of his head, the man stumbling. Will stayed hunched over, turning and slamming his shoulder into Spencer's torso and knocking the young man off his feet before pouncing. He hit him one, two, three times, feeling the satisfying crunch of Spencer's nose under his fist and blood covering his knuckles.

Spencer felt the blow and saw a bright white light behind his eyelids. Fuck that hurt! He cracked an eye open and figured since his nose was already broke, he flung his forehead up and against Will's face knocking the older guy on his ass.

Spencer was never more grateful to hear police sirens and prayed to God that JJ and Henry were safe. Will got to his feet and lashed out, kicking the man in the side and yep, that was his third and fourth rib breaking. Spencer yelled out in pain, thinking he was going to be so sore in the morning.

"POLICE FREEZE!"

Spencer vaguely remembered someone dragging Will off him, a lot of talking and someone asking him if he was alright. "I'm always alright," he slurred before blacking out.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4! This is a filler of sorts. I don't CM. Please review and enjoy :)

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Spencer was dragged back into consciousness by the continuous beeping sound. Oh my god, what the hell is that noise? And why did his eyelids feel like they weighed a thousand pounds each. He scrunched his eyes tight. Pain exploded and he groaned softly.

"Reid?"

Morgan?

"Come on, open your eyes, youngster." The agent coaxed softly. With a lot of effort (in Reid's head), he cracked one eye open and then the next. "Hey, welcome back." Morgan said, patting the younger agent on the shoulder softly. Spencer felt like he had swallowed a dozen cotton balls. He licked his dry lips and croaked "Water?"

He was surprised to see a tan hand reach for the water pitcher on the small table by his bed. He followed the hand to a suit jacket cloaked arm and up to the face of his boss.

"Crap." he squeaked. Hotch nodded. He helped Spencer take a couple of gulps. "Easy," Hotch advised gently. "Thank you, sir." Spencer said, his voice more sooth and not as harsh.

"Busy night, Reid." Hotch stated, sitting back in the plastic chair. "Hotch, I can explain."

"So can your injuries." The unit chief said dryly.

Spencer took a breath and regretted it. He gasped sharply in pain and automatically cradled his rib cage with his free hand. "Easy, kid, you've got two broken ribs." Morgan said, leaning over and hitting the call button for the nurse. Spencer closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. "Reid, what possessed you to get into a fight with LaMontagne?" Hotch wanted to know. "I just wanted to keep him busy so that JJ and Henry could get away. He was angry and-" "Drunk, I know. Morgan told me. What he didn't tell me was why JJ called you? And why you responded as a lover and not a teammate." Hotch asked, getting to the heart of the manner.

Spencer was saved by a young Asian nurse coming into the room. "Welcome back, Dr. Reid. You've been out of it for a while. And not looking too hot." She said with a kind smile, going over to the machine he was hooked up to and looking over his vitals. "You should see the other guy," Spencer joked with a weak smile and she giggled.

"Ok, Dr. Reid, the doctor will be in here pretty soon to talk to you. I'm glad you're awake, your girlfriend's still pretty upset." She informed him, hitting the button to gave Spencer a shot of morphine. He looked to Morgan who mouthed "JJ". "Oh, yeah, is she ok?" The nurse looked at him. "You're the one in the hospital bed, Dr. Reid. But yes, she's fine, just shaken. Your son fell asleep a few hours ago." Fighting the morphine, he frowned, "My son?" his words slurring slightly. "Yeah, Henry." Morgan piped up, giving the young genius a look. "Right."

Sending him another warm smile, the nurse left the room. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and JJ?" Hotch asked, crossing his hands. "She told Will she wanted a divorce. He didn't take it well." Spencer slurred, feeling very relaxed and…floatly. "Why?" "Because she loves me." Spencer sent Hotch a doopy smile. The older agent closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Great." He stood up and went over to the door. "Wait, where are-are you mad at-something I said?" Spencer fumbled his questions. "Someone has to let JJ know you're awake. And no, I'm not mad. Just upset that you're hurt." He answered truthfully. "Sorry, sir." "Rest, Spencer."

* * *

"JJ." JJ looked up at the sound of her boss's voice. Henry was asleep on the chair next to her, worn out from the night's activities. "Reid is awake."

She bowed her head in relief and blew out a shaky breath as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you, Hotch." She said, raising her head and smiling weakly. He eyed her for a moment before easing himself down next to her.

"What's going on, JJ? Why do I have an agent in one room and your husband in another one, both with severe injuries?" JJ sighed, looking away for a brief moment. "JJ, why are you sitting out here waiting for information on Reid and not sitting with Will?" He asked, more gentler.

"Will and I are over, Hotch. It's been over for a while, tonight was just the grand finale." She said with a bitter and weary tone.

"Why were Morgan and Reid at your place tonight?" Hotch questioned. "I called Spencer. He said he was bringing Morgan with him. Good thing, because Will was way more out of control than I could handle, especially with Henry." "Did Will hurt you?" "No, when he started throwing things, I locked myself in the bedroom and called Spencer." "Why Reid?"

JJ bit her lower lip and looked at her sleeping son. "JJ, I need to know the truth." Hotch said soft, but firm.

"The truth? The truth is that I'm in love with Spencer Reid. I have been for a long time, I just…wouldn't let it happen." She looked Hotch in the eye. "I asked my husband for a divorce so I could be with Spencer. So that he could be a father, a real father to Henry. So that we could be a family." She said with conviction.

Hotch said nothing on the outside, but he was taken aback on the inside. He hadn't realize that media liaison had felt so strongly about the young genius. Or that Reid wanted to be a father to Henry, a child that wasn't even his own flesh and blood. But more so, he didn't realize that things were bad between JJ and Will.

He exhaled softly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and looking at his watch. "Henry will be lucky to have Spencer as a father." He finally said and JJ nodded with a smile. "He's really good with him, Hotch. For all Derek's talk about the "Reid Effect", Henry adores Spence." "I can see that. But anyway, after the doctor's done with him, you can go see him. I called Emily and she's on her way, so be prepared to be interrogated since she probably called Garcia." JJ chuckled. "Thank you, so much, Hotch." He nodded and stood, walking back to the elevator to check on the young agent.

JJ and Reid. He never saw that coming.

* * *

"Morgan, did you eat my jello?" A groggy Spencer asked upon seeing an empty jello cup and a used spoon with red stains on it next to it.

"You were asleep." Morgan defended himself, looking away from the TV. "For like ten minutes." Spencer argued.

"Ah, Dr. Reid. How are we feeling?" The doctor asked, coming into the room. Morgan eyed the doctor distrustfully. "What are you, eighteen?" He questioned, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

The young doctor chuckled. "My name is Doctor Jackson. And I'm 27."

"You're too young to be a doctor." Morgan said, shaking his head. "I assure you, Agent-" "Morgan. Derek Morgan." "Agent Morgan, that I am a doctor. I'm in my last year of attending." "Relax, Morgan." Spencer said from the bed. "What's the verdict, Doctor?"

"Well, Dr. Reid, you sure are banged up. You've got two broken ribs, a broken nose, two black eyes, and a mild concussion, as well as a multitude of cuts and bruises. We've set the nose with a splint, wrapped the ribs, and given you a painkiller for the concussion. We are going to keep you overnight for observation, just to make sure you wake up tomorrow. And we'll go from there."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spencer said, nudging Morgan to do the same. The muscular agent grunted. "By the way, I also treated the guy you were brought in with, and I have to admire you, Dr. Reid. That's a big guy compared to you."

"You don't have to tell me that." Spencer joked, wheezing slightly at the pain from his ribs.

"You may want to hang around with serious people until your ribs heal. Your boss, for instance." This of course caused Spencer to laugh.

* * *

So, yeah I have no control on where this is going, I just follow my fingertips. Up next Emily and Garcia weigh in on the night's events


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings! I'm going to talk for a second. First off, Huzzah to JJ's return! Totally saw it coming, but it had to be said! Second, after all the drama and secrets of the season, to me the season finale was lackluster and anti-climatic. They should've saved the whole thing with Emily for the finale instead of mid-season, it would've been more dramatic and keep the audience wanting more. With that being said, I can't wait for season seven! They better bring Emily back!

Third, this was totally supposed to be just a one shot, maybe two. How the hell it got this far, I've no clue. However, I hope you readers are enjoying it! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed and favored and put this story on alert, but a huge thanks to **Whatif-ifonly**, who continues to inspire me always.

So, enjoy the next part and I hope when you reach the end, well, you can tell me how you feel in a review, haha. I don't own CM, sadly.

* * *

"SWEET BABY JESUS!"

Spencer jolted awake at the loud, teary voice that broke through his sleep and echoed around the room.

"What in the name of cheesecake happened to my sweet baby boy?"

He had ten seconds to see that it was Penelope Garcia who had burst into the room, taken one look at him before throwing her arms around his poor bandaged body. He yelped in pain when she made contact and heard Morgan yell "Back off woman! He's hurt!" Thankfully, he was released and through tear-filled eyes he saw the tech goddess swipe at the agent, demanding to know what had happened.

"I get a call from Hotch-at midnight!- telling me that Reid is in the hospital with serious injuries because he got in a fight! You were with him, Morgan! You're supposed to watch out for him!"

"I did watch out for him!" Morgan yelped defensively! "Is this what you call watching out for Derek Morgan?"

"Guys!" Spencer called out, still gasping for breath. Garcia flew back to his side. "What is it? What do you need?" "I need you to calm down," he sucked in a few more breaths, "and stop blaming Morgan. He did what I told him to."

"Reid, please, what happened to you?" She pleaded, sitting down in the chair. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story." "Morgan, go get coffee." Garcia instructed. The older agent looked to Reid, who nodded. When Morgan left, the door shut firmly, Spencer took another breath. "It started this morning…"

* * *

"JJ, what happened?" Emily Prentiss asked, taking a seat next to her best friend. When she got the call from Hotch saying he was at the hospital, Emily feared for her lover. He immediately dismissed the fears, claiming it was Reid, having been brought in with serious injuries and JJ a wreck with poor passed out Henry.

"It's all my fault." The blonde said, eyes unfocused and looking very weary. "Jayje, I don't like getting calls from Hotch at midnight telling me a co-worker is in the hospital."

"It seemed so simple at the time. Spence made it seem so simple. Just tell Will the truth and leave." Emily knew it. She knew what JJ was going to do. "Jennifer, what happened?" She asked, taking her friend's hand. JJ sighed before scooping her sleeping son in her arms. "Follow me." Emily followed her silently as they boarded the elevator and rode to the third floor where Reid was staying. JJ led her to a room a few doors down from the elevator. "Take a look." JJ requested softly. Emily opened the door softly and took a look. It wasn't Reid, that much she could tell. Wait a minute…was that?

"Jayje, is that Will?" JJ nodded. Emily took a second look and sucked in a breath at his injuries. The Cajun looked like he had gone a couple of rounds with someone very angry. "He got in a fight tonight. He was drunk and angry and…"

"Ok, what does this have to with Reid?" Emily asked, still looking over the unconscious man.

"Spence was in a fight, Emily."

The brunette agent slowly turned her head and looked at JJ. "Are you telling me that Reid, _Spencer Reid_ is in the hospital because he got in a bare knuckle brawl with your husband?" She prided herself on how calm she sounded. JJ nodded.

* * *

"You did what?" Garcia yelped in disbelief. Morgan shushed her, telling her to lower the volume before they got kicked out. "I'm sorry, but are you telling me, you got into a fist fight with JJ's husband? JJ's very big, very muscular, hundred pounds heavier husband?" Spencer nodded, eyes down on his lap.

"Reid, sweetie, what on earth possessed you to do something like that? I mean, no offense but," she picked up one of his arms, "you're like a wooden puppet. Very small and fragile."

Spencer snatched his arm back with a scowl, ignoring Morgan's snickers. "I had to do it. He was going to go after JJ."

"I understand that, Reid and I commend you. But maybe you should've let Morgan take over?" Garcia suggested.

"It was between me and Will. It always had been." He said softly.

"Well, I can't believe that JJ finally told him it was over. I thought she'd never do it, for Henry's sake."

"Henry was actually the deciding factor." Spencer said, fingers now fiddling with the blanket draped over his lap.

"I must say, baby boy, bold move, making Will think that Henry wasn't his son." She studied him.

"What made you'd lie about that?" She asked. Spencer was silent.

* * *

"After I told Will I wanted a divorce, I was getting Henry ready so we could leave-"

"Is that what Reid meant? When he asked you to go over to his place later?" Emily cut in.

"Yeah. Will had already been in drinking and I guess when he realized I was serious, he just go so angry." JJ continued to tell Emily about the night's events, rocking her son slowly in her arms. Emily kept quiet, winching as JJ described just how Reid had provoked the Cajun into fighting.

"Reid actually said that Henry was his son?" Emily asked, trying to figure out if the genius was brave or crazy. "Yeah. I know that he just wanted to keep Will's attention off of me, but…"

"But…" Emily prompted, but JJ didn't continue.

Emily scrubbed a hand across her mouth, a habit she had picked up from her lover before blowing out a breath. "Look, Jayje, I know that we've joked around about Henry acting and looking like Reid, but, is there a chance that…Reid is the father?"

JJ didn't say anything, terrified to admit out loud, what she had only admitted to herself several months ago. She knew she had to bite the bullet. "Yes."

* * *

"Pretty boy?" Morgan prompted, his thoughts running in a dangerous direction. The young genius sighed before saying very softly, "I didn't lie."

* * *

At this Emily looked away, shaking her head before looking up. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Yep.


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, man this chapter totally just got away from me, particualry the scene between Will and JJ. It's like my brain was set on twisted. Ah, well, such are my usually thoughts. Right, so, I'm probably going to wind this sucker down in the next chapter or two. There are some serious f-bombs in this one, as a warning. Here we have Rossi finally arriving, as well as Will waking up and confronting JJ and also why Reid might be Henry's father. I hope it's believable and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't own CM, so on with the show! Enjoy :)

* * *

Dave Rossi sauntered into the hospital, still dressed for his date at the theatre. He had finally checked his messages and shook his head at the voicemails proclaiming that Reid was in the hospital with severe injuries. After the year the kid had had, what else was new?

Still, he had to make sure the genuis was ok, and so made his way over to Georgetown Medical Center and through the front doors of the ER. He spotted Emily first, rocking a sleeping Henry slowly back and forth. He made sure she could hear his footsteps so as not to startle her and awaken the sleeping boy. "Hey, about time." Emily said with a tired smile. "Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around.

"Garcia and Morgan are with Reid and Hotch is around here somewhere with JJ."

"Reid alright?"

"Yeah, some broken ribs and a busted nose, but he'll be outta here couple of days." Emily reported.

Rossi nodded before asking "How'd he get those injuries?" Emily snorted and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She shifted Henry in her arms and looked at Rossi.

"Who does he look like to you? Be honest." Rossi gave her a look but she merely nodded towards the toddler. He sighed and really studied the boy.

Henry had recently declared that he wanted JJ to cut his hair so he could look just like his godfather, so the little boy's dirty blonde hair was cut short and styled like Reid's. He had JJ's shape face and smile, and his eyes (which had started out blue) had turned into a brown color, like his father (although Reid had brown eyes, too, so…). The only thing was, the way Henry scrunched his mouth to side when he was thinking, like Reid did. And the way that he loved science, and stars. Reid had spent an entire afternoon with the boy arranging glow-in-the-dark stars into constellations atop Henry's bedroom ceiling until the youngest member of the BAU (next to Jack) was satisfied. Like Reid, Henry's voice also went squeaky when he was really excited (aren't kids supposed to sound like, though?) and he gestured a lot when explaining something important (the plot to Lilo & Stitch). He also never wore matching socks. Ever. He made it a point of telling JJ that if they matched, he wasn't going anywhere and so (JJ being tired of fighting with her son) whenever Henry was out in public, his socks did not match.

Rossi finally looked up at the younger agent and asked why it was important. Emily sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose (something he'd seen Hotch do a million times and apparently had rubbed off on his girlfriend).

"JJ asked Will for a divorce tonight." She announced with all the calm she had managed to get back after JJ's bombshell.

Rossi blinked. Say what? He thought they were just fooling around…which was bad…because JJ had a husband….although to be honest…Rossi never really believed in being with _just_ one person his entire life…his track record spoke for itself, really…but nevertheless! He didn't think they were that attached to each other! Or that she'd leave because, hello, he was Henry's father.

Wasn't he?

He realized after several beats that Emily was waiting for him to say something, so he just went with the first though he had. "I thought they were just fooling around."

Probably not the best thing to say, judging by the way her eyes narrowed.

"Do you even still believe in love, Dave?"

He shrugged. "I believe in loving women."

Emily's scowl told him that was, again, not the best statement. And that she had been hanging around Hotch for too long.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Continue." Rossi said with a wave of his hand. Emily sniffed, but continued. She told him about Will being drunk and JJ calling Reid, who (in Emily's opinion) "rushed to play hero, dragging Morgan with him", which resulted in an epic showdown between the husband and the lover.

"Reid? Scrawny, pencil thin Spencer Reid, got into a fight with Will?" Rossi asked in disbelief. Emily nodded. "Kid's like a tree branch in the wind, what the hell made him think he'd win?" The older agent question.

"Wait til you see them," Emily said with a small smile, "hard to believe they didn't kill each other."

"Dave."

Rossi looked up at his name and saw Hotch and Morgan. "Hey," he greeted the men. Morgan nodded back.

"How's Reid?" Emily asked, shifting Henry in her arms again.

"He's asleep. Garcia is watching him. JJ's with Will, waiting for him to wake up." Hotch reported.

"We're going to go get some food, Emily, you want anything?" Morgan offered.

"Yeah, real coffee and a turkey sandwich, if you can." She ordered with a grateful smile.

Rossi made a decision and stood up. "Give me Henry and I'll stay here. I'll go watch over Reid so Garcia can join you." He offered. Emily looked grateful for the chance to leave the hospital. "You sure, Rossi?" Morgan asked, watching Emily slide the sleeping boy into Rossi's arms.

"I have a son, Morgan, I can handle a sleeping child."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Tell Garcia we'll wait for her," Emily said, slipping on her jacket, "Reid's on the third floor, same as Will, so I'm going to tell JJ we're heading out." Rossi nodded and they made their way to the elevator.

* * *

JJ was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize her husband was awake until his hoarse voice broke the silence. "JJ?"

She started before looking at him. He looked confused (under the bruises) and she leaned forward in the uncomfortable plastic chair she had dragged to his bed.

"Hey," she said softly, still his wife, even if she didn't feel like it.

"I'm thirsty." She poured some cold water out of the pitcher and into the plastic cup, helping him take some sips. He leaned back and groaned at the pain. She started to list off his injuries, in an attempt to delay the inevitable. "You've got a broke nose, two black eyes, concussion, broken cheek bone and bruised ribs, along with a lot of bruises."

His left eye was swollen, but that didn't stop the dark look on his face. "And _him_?" He asked.

JJ tensed. "The same."

"Little fucker's lucky I didn't kill him." He grunted.

"That little fucker has a name. It's Spencer." JJ growled.

"I don't give a fuck, JJ. He came over to my house and challenged me, _after_ he's been fucking my wife behind my back." He spat.

JJ stood up, knocking the chair back. "Spence never _fucked_ me. He made love to me." She corrected with a snarl.

Will shot up, regretting it when the pain forced him down, breathing heavy.

"He never forced me to have sex with him, pouting and acting like a child when I didn't want to." She snapped with her own dark look.

"You're my _wife_, JJ!"

"So, I'm just supposed to spread my legs for you whenever you feel like it?"

"Why not? You did for Spencer! I bet he begged for it!" He shouted, his face red.

"You're wrong." She said, working up to a blow she knew would hurt. "I was the one begging."

* * *

Garcia's gasp was cut short by Emily's hand. "Shhh," Emily cautioned, even though she was just as shocked by what she was hearing.

"We should just walk away. We don't need to hear this." The burnette whispered.

Garcia gave her a look, asking if she really believed that.

"Yeah, you're right." Emily agreed and they both went back to listening.

* * *

Will stared at his wife in shocked disbelief. She stood there, looking so smug and triumphant that he wanted to smack her.

"It's over, William. I'm taking Henry and we're leaving." She said calmly.

"You're not taking my son away from me!" He argued.

"I'm taking _my_ son with me," she spoke over him, "and I'm getting a lawyer. I'm getting a divorce and then I'm going to start my life all over again." She turned and walked to the door.

"He's my son, JJ. Not Spencer's." The Cajun tried.

She looked over her shoulder. "The paternity test will say for sure."

* * *

Emily and Garcia quickly bolted down the hallway to Reid's room so JJ wouldn't catch him. The young genius was still sleeping, which was good, because they couldn't wait to tell Rossi what they had just heard.

Well, they started to anyway, but JJ entered the room right as Garcia was ready to let loose.

"Jayje," she greeted, hugging the young blonde tight. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Pen, thanks." JJ said with a tired smile.

"So, the guys, and me and Pen, are going to go get some food, JJ. You want to come with?" Emily offered. JJ looked ready to say no, but Rossi cut her off.

"Get some fresh air, JJ. I've got Henry and Reid's not going anywhere."

She finally agreed and kissed Henry before facing her lover. She smoothed his hair off his forehead and kissed the uncovered skin, breathing in his scent before leaving with the two women. Rossi fumbled for his cell phone and sent Emily a text.

_I want details!_

* * *

_Spencer fumbles for his weapon when he hears his front door open. He's been tossing and turning for a while, unable to get his brain to shut down for a couple of hours. They didn't have a case, so he got to hang out with Henry today. He always enjoyed spending time with his godson, but a part of him wished Henry was his son. His imagination had gone crazy, providing pictures of Him, Henry and JJ, as a family. _

_He gets up and peeks around the doorway, not seeing anyone. He takes a few soft steps down the hallway when a flash of movement catches his eye and he spins around. JJ freezes, her hands up and Spencer immediately drops his arm, cursing. "JJ! What the hell, I almost shot you!" He growls, clicking the safety on and putting in on the book shelf nearest to him. JJ walks over to him, slipping her arms around his waist and sunggling into his bare chest._

_"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to startle you." She mumbles into his chest. He sighes and holds her tighter. _

_"It's alright. I should've known it was you." He glances at the clock on his wall and frowns, pulling back to look at the woman in his arms. "Jen, it's like two in the morning. Where's Henry?"_

_"He's sleeping over with Jack, remember?" She answers with a smile. _

_He nods and smiles sheepishly. "Right, sorry, I knew that." Well, since she was here..._

_She giggles when he began nibbling on her neck, making little "nom, nom, nom" noises as he makes his way up her neck and catching her lips in a playful kiss. "You are such a dork," she says against his lips with a laugh. He sweeps her into his arms and turns back to head into his bedroom, dropping her on the bed and pouncing. _

_"So long as I'm your dork," he says with a boyish grin. _

_She reaches up and traces his features with her fingertips, seeing her son in his face. He's hovering over her, content to let her do as she pleases. "You know, I actually came here for a reason." She says._

_"What, wanting to have sex with me isn't a good enough reason?" He says with a mock-frown and she grins. This is the Spencer Reid only she ever gets to see, a side she treasures, making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Her smile drops as she remembers why she did come over. He turns serious himself, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "Jennifer?"_

_"Do you remember the night we went out with the team for Derek's birthday? We both got really drunk and came back here and had all that drunk, playful sex?" _

_Yes, that's what they call it._

_He nods and waits for her to continue. "I found out I was pregnant a month afterwards, remember?" _

_"Yeah, but you said I wasn't the father," Spencer reminds her. _

_She bits her lip and looks him in the eye. "We didn't use a condom that night, Spence."_

_It hits him like a freight train and his face goes blank as he absorbs what his lover just told him. They hadn't used a condom. He hadn't remembered to glove up. Did that mean that..._

_He tunes back into reality and looks at JJ, who is watching him with a slightly terrified look on her face. "Are you saying that...Henry might be mine?" He croaks. _

_"I think it's something we need to really look into, Spence, because if you're Henry's father..." She trails off, letting the implication hang in the air between them._

_He pulls her closer to him, her arms wrap around his neck, until there isn't an inch between them, both of them breathing softly and his heart pounding against his ribcage, and he knows she can feel it. _

_Henry might be his son_

* * *

It's a good thing I'm an insomniac of this chapter never would've gotten finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Huzzah! I present to you my longest chapter! So far, anyway. This is one brings everything together and took forever to write. I put a lot of love and care into this little story and there's just the epilogue left! I hope you guys like it, and that it seems as realistic has possible. There might be one or two parts that seem iffy, but it's my own story lol. So, please enjoy and review! I don't own CM, so with that being said, on with the show!

* * *

After another night in the hospital, Spencer was discharged, along with a prescription and a reminder of his limitations. Morgan drove him to his apartment and it warmed Spencer's heart to see JJ and Henry waiting for him. They had official moved in while he was recovering, JJ having gotten everything she and Henry needed. She didn't want to spend another night in a house filled with nothing but bad memories, whereas Spencer's was filled with nothing but good memories, and now the happy laughs of both her son and lover.

Will was discharged a day later and although neither Spencer nor Morgan pressed charges, the young genius did have a restraining order filled so the Cajun couldn't come around and harass his family.

His family.

He and JJ and Henry were a family now, and funny enough, it was the little boy who had made it official…

* * *

_Spencer watched Henry play with the colored blocks Emily had gotten him, stacking them before knocking them down with a happy laugh. Taking a drink from his cup, Spencer hummed happily that he was able to have caffeine again. It had been killing him, especially when JJ made it a point to drink some around him, cheeky woman._

_Of course, the thought of his lover always brought a smile to his face, and he found himself thinking about the news she had recently gotten. _

_Hotch had showed up a couple of days ago and asked JJ to come back to BAU. He told her that he understood that coming back meant being away from Henry all over again and that she could take all the time she needed to think about it. She and Spencer had sat down and really talked about it, and had come up with a game plan. JJ would go back to the BAU, but would have more of a behind the scenes kind of job. She would still pick the cases and would join the team on out-of-state cases if they really needed the help and when Spencer was back in the field. Hotch agreed to their conditions. _

_Spencer was still out on medical leave, which meant he got to spend them with Henry, his son. Although, Emily and JJ had put make-up on his black eyes so Henry wouldn't see how bad he had been hurt and he was glad to finally ditch the itchy stuff. How did women wear that stuff all that time? _

_He was brought out of his thoughts by Henry's happy babbles. He saw that JJ was coming into the living and smiling at the happy little boy. She was dressed for work (which she was starting today) and he hoped they wouldn't catch a bad case. He still had another four weeks to go, even though his ribs had pretty much healed. "Hey, baby," she greeted him, sneaking an arm around his neck and kissing him deeply. _

_"Hmm, good morning." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. _

_"I see you wasted no time with the coffee," she teased, taking the cup out of his hand and taking a sip of his own. _

_"Uh, you can pour own coffee." Spencer informed her, taking his coffee cup back. _

_"Aw, Henry, daddy doesn't like sharing his coffee." She said, looking over her shoulder at the toddler. He looked over at them, standing up and making his way to the couple. _

_Spencer bent down and scooped him into his arms. "Hey, buddy." _

_Henry smiled a toothy smile and patted Spencer's cheek. "Daddy!" He said gleefully. _

_The man with an IQ of 187 blinked stupidly at him. He looked over at JJ, who looked equally shocked. __"What did you say?" Spencer finally croaked. _

_"Daddy!" Henry repeated, doing a little happy dance in the young father's arms. Spencer hugged his son tightly, pulling JJ into the hug as well. _

_Even though he hadn't taken the test yet, it felt offical. _

_They were now a family. _

* * *

Spencer was finally allowed to return to field work and while he had been out (six long weeks), they had had a couple of out-of-state cases, and he had missed her on those days. However, now that he was back in the field, Hotch (being a father himself) had worked out a deal with JJ being able to take off from work the same time Henry got out of daycare.

When he arrived at the office, Morgan had been the first to welcome him back. "Hey, kid, glad you're back, I have some files for you." Spencer snorted, taking off his bag and sitting down at his desk. There were, indeed, several cases he knew his girlfriend had not given him and decided to just go ahead and do them, planning to get Morgan back later.

"Hey, Reid, welcome back." Emily said with a smile and a warm hug. "Thanks, Emily, it's good to be back."

"How's the littlest genius?" She asked, propping a hip against his desk.

"He's good. Last night we started a new book, and I think he finally recognizes the letter H." Spencer reported proudly.

"Aww, that's awesome. I'll have to come see him this weekend, if you don't catch a case." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, we can catch up." Spencer agreed.

* * *

Spencer's hand shook as he finally the enevlope he had gotten in the mail was from the hospital. He had taken the test a few weeks ago and now the results were here. The moment was here, and he found himself scared shitless. What if he wasn't Henry's father? What if Will really was? That meant that Will would always be a part of their lives, whether they liked it or not. Of course, none of this made him love Henry any less, but suddenly he was gripped with the fear that one day, when Henry was older, he would want to know about his real father, his biological father. He might not love Spencer the same if he found out he was adopted. He might want to live with Will and not his mom or stepdad. He might resent Spencer for keeping this from him, for not telling him. He might-

_Ok, Reid, calm down_, he told himself, _you're getting yourself all worked up over something that's probably not true._ He was Henry's father, no matter what. But that didn't stop him from not opening the letter, instead playing it in his bag and putting it out of his mind. JJ would be coming back from the store and he could hear Henry stirring from his afternoon nap. He would worry about it later, but for now, his son was going to be wanting his daddy.

* * *

"You open it yet?" Emily asked quietly as they walked to the conference room. In a moment of weakness, he told the older agent about the letter and his fears. She understood and admited she felt the same way with Jack. She and Hotch had gone public four months ago, and Jack had been over the moon. He had taken to calling Emily "mama" because "mommy" was still saved for Hayley. She had been terrified that the littlest Hotchner would see her as someone turning to replace his mother, but Aaron had talked to him about and now everything was awesome.

"Nope."

"Reid, seriously, you're going to give yourself an ucler if you're keep this bottle up." She warned him.

Spencer looked away. He had told JJ about the letter and she had decided that since it affected him more than her, to let him handle it. That was a month ago. "I know, I'm just-"

"Scared, I know. Let, if it'll make you feel better, I'll open the letter and let you know, ok?"

Spencer looked at the woman he saw as his best friend (next to Morgan). "You would do that for me?"

She decided to ignore the fact that they were at the office and hugged the young man tightly. "Definitely. Just say when." They entered the conference room and JJ delivered the report. After it was over, and they were ready to file out of the room, Emily felt Spencer press something against her hand. It was the letter. She nodded and stood up. "Alright, hold up, guys. I got something that needs to be done."

The team sat back down and Emily held up the enevlope. "I have here in my hand a letter that will tell us Henry's real last name."

JJ looked at her lover. "Emily offered to put me out of my misery." He explained, taking her hand. She nodded with a supportive smile.

"Well, come on!" Garcia ordered, the rest of the guys nodding. Emily smirked and opened the letter, reading over the contents, keeping her face netural.

"Ok. In the case of three year old Henry James Jareau-LaMontagne-"

"Girl, you been watching too much Maury."

"Shut up Morgan!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Derek. Did you not want to hear the results?" Emily asked sarcastically. Garcia smacked Morgan with one of the files.

"Emily, please read it," JJ said with a pleading look on her face. Hotch and Rossi also gestured for Emily to continued.

"As I was saying. When it comes to Henry...Spencer Reid, you ARE the father!"

The room exploded into cheers and Spencer embraced his girlfriend, tears rolling down both their cheeks. Henry was his son. His real son.

* * *

Thankfully, they hadn't been called out on a case, so it was suggested they celebrate the fact that everything was finally just as it should. The whole team had gone out to their favorite bar and were having a good team. Drinks had been immedaitely ordered, although JJ had passed on the first round, saying that one of Henry's parents needed to stay sober. Which prompted Spencer to order something for him AND JJ. And proceeded to drink them both.

"Easy, Spence," JJ cautioned, leaning over to whisper in his ear "I have big plans for you tonight, Dr. Reid." and nipping his ear lobe. Spencer didn't drink another sip that night.

Many stories were shared that night, including JJ and Spencer's bathroom sex. Emily had covered her boyfriend's ears the best she could and he hummed loudly so he could honestly say he hadn't known about it.

"So, this is whole thing came about because of hot bathroom sex?" Garcia chuckled. "Nice, although I must say, Spencer Reid, I didn't think you had it in ya."

"Oh, trust me, Pen. Spence is not as innocent as he looks." JJ smirked, giving him a heated look, which he returned.

"Hey Emily. Did you ever get your money?" Spencer asked, looking at the brunette agent. Emily perked up.

"Hey! I never did!" She turned to Morgan, holding out her hand. "Pay up, Bitch."

Morgan shot Spencer a dirty look, digging out his wallet. "Thanks a lot, youngster." Spencer smirked.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Spencer and JJ were making their goodbyes. Garcia and Emily were squishing JJ in a group hug and Spencer took Morgan aside. "Here," he said, handing over a small Hot Wheels car. Morgan looked at the gift before looking back at the genius. "Emily told me. I wanted you to know, that no matter what, you will always be my best friend Derek Morgan." Spencer said, his face serious and eyes filled with the warmth of friendship. Morgan caught him in a hug, holding him tight for a moment before letting go, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a good person, Spencer Reid.

* * *

"Good to see you, Dr. Reid!" The receptionist greeted him.

"Thanks, Amber."

"Your mom's in the reading room. It's been a good day."

"Hopefully, it'll get better." He said with a smile and headed over towards his mother. "Hey, mom."

"Spencer. Good to see you." Diana Reid stood up and embraced her only son tightly. "Do you have a case here?" She asked, as they sat down. "Uh, no. Actually I came to tell you something. Something pretty important." He took a deep breath and faced her. "You have a grandson, mom." He announced with a big grin. "Oh, Henry is your son." She said with a happy smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a father, mom." She grasped his hand. "You're an excellent father. Of that I have no doubt."

The rest of the visit was spent pouring over the dozens of pictures Spencer had taken of his son, reciting each story that came with whatever picture they were looking at and later, he had helped her put up the ones she had wanted to keep around her room. When it was time to say goodbye, Diana cupped her son's face. "You are a far better man that I had dreamed you'd ever become, Spencer. I am so proud of you." He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Thank you, mom."

"You bring Henry and Jennifer next time, alright? I want to see my grandson in person." He nodded and said his farewells.

* * *

William LaMontagne, Jr was packing up his truck when he saw another car pull up and park on the side. He raised a hand to block out the sun and felt his blood boil when he saw that it was none other than the skinny little bastard Spencer Reid. He took a defensive stance and faced the young genius head on.

"What are you doing here, Reid?" He asked in a rough voice. Spencer handed over an enevlope.

"Read it." He instructed behind a clenched jaw. Will snatched it and opened it, unfolded the letter and reading it. When he looked at Spencer, his face was pale.

"It's over, Will. Go back to Lousiana and live your life. Maybe one day in the future, you'll have your own family." Spencer said, feeling a little sorry for the older guy. Will nodded numbly and Spencer turned around and walked out of the man's sight.

And into his own future.

* * *

Next to JJ and Reid, I'm a huge Hotch/Emily shipper and if you've read my other stories, you'll have notice that they're always a couple. Which of course meant I snuck them into this story and will probably give them a cute little future in the last chapter.


	8. Epilogue

_My God! I am so so sooooo sorry for the wait! Things have just been so crazy these last couple of weeks! Numerous doctor appointments, and I had to get a new laptop after killing my old one dead and losing all my writings and family issues and stupid future brother-in-laws and everything. Here is the final chapter to this (if I do say so myself) awesome story. I don't own CM or anything else. So, review and enjoy :)_

* * *

"Christmas!"

Spencer groaned softly and tugged the covers over his head, laying still on his stomach. JJ stirred next to him, inhaling softly. "Baby."

"Shh, pretend we're not here." Spencer said, pulling his wife closer to him and laying his head on her stomach, feeling the baby move from the inside. JJ was seventeen weeks pregnant with their second child and Spencer was over the moon. He had missed a lot when she was pregnant with Henry, so with this one, he was able to experience everything from the start.

JJ giggled, reaching up to run her fingers through her husband's hair. "Spence, you know that's not going to stop your son from crashing through that door in ten seconds." Spencer grumbled something under his breath.

Sure enough, there came a bang as the door swung open and Henry rushed inside announcing "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Spencer sat up and caught the little boy as he bounded over and into his father's arms. "Daddy, Santa came!"

"He did?" Spencer asked, widening his eyes and acting surprised for his son's benefit. "Yeah! Come see, daddy, come see!" Henry demanded, tugging Spencer's arm. "Okay, okay, you go, I'll meet you down there." The genius laughed, watching the littlest Reid (for now) bounce out of the room, eager to see what Santa had brought him for Christmas.

"Alright, I bought us five minutes," Spencer mumbled into his wife's neck. "You're going to need longer than that, I'm afraid." JJ laughed, pushing him off and sitting up. She truly was a thing of beauty in Spencer's eyes. He loved seeing her pregnant, knowing that was his son or daughter in there. It brought forth a rush of male pride that Hotch had told him would never go away.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his world suddenly went dark, and he dragged his robe off his head, sending his wife a look. She giggled and informed him that their five minutes were almost up. He pulled it on, securing the belt and taking JJ's hand, went out to have their first Christmas as a family.

* * *

"Emmmmily." Came a soft sing song tone from near her right ear. She ignored it.

"Em-i-ly." She was going to hurt him, no matter how much she loved him.

"Sweetheart." Oh, that did it.

"I swear to God, Aaron Hotchner, if that clock says anything but seven-thirty, I am going to shoot you in the face." She warned from under the warm covers. The male chuckle from beside her said he didn't believe her. Well, then he couldn't say that she didn't warn him. "It's our first Christmas together, Emily, and you're sleeping it away." He informed her and she groaned, finally rolling over and eyeing the clock.

Seven forty-five.

Alright, he was lucky. She flipped onto her side and faced her lover (boyfriend wasn't strong enough and he wasn't her husband) and gave a sleepy smile. "Hi."

Aaron grinned and kissed her, never able to resist Emily first thing in the morning. He rolled onto his back and hauled her on top of him. "You ready for this?" He asked, pushing her hair back so he could see her.

She smiled. "I think so. I mean, if last night was anything to go by, I think Jack will be pretty happy with this year's load."

Aaron chuckled. "And what about you, Emily Prentiss? Do you think you will be happy with this year's load?"

Emily laid her hand over his heart. "I have you, Aaron. That's already the best present ever."

After Haley's death, Aaron thought he would never fall in love again, only to realize a year later that he was already in love with Emily, and had been for some time. Falling in love with her has been so easy, so natural, he almost didn't believe it. But now, here they were, spending their first Christmas as a couple plus Jack. A family, something Aaron never thought he'd have again.

He looked up into Emily's eyes and saw their future. "I love you. You know that right?"

Emily nodded, amused. "Yeah, of course. I love you, too, Aaron."

He sat up, still holding her in his lap, a single sheet their only covering. "You're the best thing that's ever happen to me, Emily. You supported me when I was down. You helped me get through everything that's happened. You brought back the joy in my life when I thought there was none to be found. Not only that, but you are a wonderful mom to Jack, who loves and adores you almost as much as I did. Almost."

Emily found herself tearing up at Aaron's declaration. "Aaron, honey, where is this coming from? What are you trying to say?"

Aaron chuckled and reached out, pulling up the top drawer of their nightstand and withdrawing a small, red velvet case. Emily's eyes widened. "What I'm trying to say, is will you marry me?"

Not a lot of things got Emily Prentiss off guard. Being the only daughter of an Ambassador had pretty much guaranteed that. But Aaron Hotchner proposing to her, in their bed, wearing only skin, on Christmas morning definitely caught her off guard. In the best way. It took a couple of tries before she could swallow the lump in her throat and finally saying "Yes!"

* * *

Later that night, there was a huge party at the home of David Rossi, where they all gathered to spend the last few hours of Christmas left together.

Derek and Penelope spent Christmas together, as they always had. They exchanged gifts before going out and playing in the snow and just generally being together. They had started spending way more time together since Spencer and JJ had approached Derek with a question he never coming.

* * *

"_Hey, Morgan, come on in." JJ said, waving in her husband's best friend. __"__You wanted to see me?" He asked entering the office and taking a seat in the chair that wasn't filled with files. _

_"__Spence and I were talking about everything that's happened and we decided something." _

_Derek nodded slowly. "Okay." _

_Spencer went over to his friend. "We want you to be Henry's godfather."_

_Derek felt his jaw drop, but recovered quickly. "Me?" He croaked. _

_"Well, it can't be me." Spencer laughed. The older agent chuckled before swallowing. _

_"Reid, JJ, I don't even know what to say. Why me?" _

_Spencer looked at him with a serious look. "There is nobody I trust more with being my son's godfather than you, Derek Morgan. Your friendship has been the one thing I could and still can count on all these years. I want the same thing for my son." _

_Derek wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried in years, since he got his closure with what happened to him as a kid. But Spencer's words had him on the edge. JJ got up and hugged him tight. "Please, Derek. You and Penelope will be awesome godparents together." She said and he laughed. "Alright. I'll do it."_

* * *

Spencer and JJ had spent the day watching Henry tear into his gifts with gusto and screaming his delight over getting everything he wanted and then some, thanks to not only his godparents, but his other aunts and uncles as well. He spent the entire day playing with each and every toy he had received, which enable his parents to exchange their gifts. JJ would say she walked away with the best gift; a beautiful necklace with a heart pendent that Henry and Spencer had gotten for her. Spencer would argue he got the best gift, with JJ being pregnant. It was also close to their one year anniversary.

They had gotten married months after everything had happened. Spencer had surprised her with a propose in the conference room, claiming to add more good things to happen in said room, but really, JJ knew it was because that was where they had met for the first time. She had said yes, of course, and Spence had presented her with a beautiful princess cut engagement ring with two small diamonds on either side and a slightly larger one in the middle. The two small stones were her and Spence's birthstones and Henry's was in the middle. Emily and Penelope had fawned over the ring, but Emily had later confessed to helping Reid pick it out.

They had a small wedding with just the team and their families before running off to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

And now, here they were a year later, with one child, and another on the way.

* * *

Aaron and Emily also had a big day. Thanks to Jack sleeping a little later than normal, the two agents were able to celebrate their engagement somewhat before Jack awoke and they opened presents. Emily was right when she said that Jack would be happy with his gifts. Aaron had received a new watch that his new fiancée had "With Love from Jack and Emily" inscribed on the back. Emily, in addition to her shiny new ring, had gotten a very nice locket from Jack with a picture of him and Emily on the inside.

When the newly engaged couple arrived at Dave's, JJ had immediately spotted the ring, which meant that the women were engaged with that, while the men talked and Henry and Jack showed off their new toys.

All and in all, it was a fantastic Christmas.

* * *

"I'm turning into a pro," Emily muttered to herself, quickly dialing Spencer's number and waiting for him to pick up. He and Morgan had gone to get coffee and Emily hoped they were on their way as she listened to Garcia help JJ breathe through the pain.

"_Spencer Reid."_

"Hey, Reid, you guys on your way back?"

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"Well, you might want to hurry up."

"_Did we get a case?"_

"No. Your wife's water just broke, Dr. Reid. Reid?"

"_Fuck Reid that was a red light!"_ Emily heard Morgan yell. She turned back to the two women. "Ok, Reid is on his way, Jayje, so don't push."

* * *

Thirteen and a half hours of labor and one broken index finger later, Spencer Reid was cuddling his little girl. He and JJ had wanted to be surprised, and picked out a name for each gender. When the doctor handed Spencer his baby girl, he just knew the name they had picked for her was the right one.

JJ watched her husband and their brand new daughter bond as he talked to the baby softly, grinning like the proud daddy he was. He missed Henry's birth, being away on a case, but now, here he was, holding his newborn daughter in his hands.

"Knock knock."

Emily led the entourage into the hospital room, each armed with balloons and flowers and gifts for the newest Reid. "Hey guys. I'd like to introduce to you, Miss Amelia Rose Reid." Spencer said, his chest puffed with pride.

"Oh my god, Reid, she's adorable." Emily cooed, slowly touching Amelia's cheek.

"You want to hold her?" Spencer asked, smiling when Emily nodded quickly. He transferred the newborn and went over to his wife. Aaron stood next to his fiancée and observed her with the baby. It was definitely time to give Jack a little brother and sister.

"You know, Emily, JJ and I were talking and we want you and Hotch to Amelia's godparents." Spencer said with a smile. Emily and Aaron were completely honored and Emily now understood why Penelope had bought so much stuff for Henry. It was her duty as godmother to spoil this little precious girl. Aaron shook Spencer's hand and kissed JJ on the cheek.

Soon the whole team had a chance with Amelia and Derek took the eldest Reid child off to the side. "Hey, Henry, I got you something." Henry grinned, delighted to get gifts, even if it wasn't his birthday. Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hot wheels car with a bow wrapped around it. "Your daddy gave me one of these as a sign of our friendship. And since I'm your godfather, I'm giving you this as a sign of our friendship and a promise that no matter what happens, kid, Uncle Derek will always be there for you."

Henry didn't understand the speech, but was happy for the car nonetheless. He hugged Derek before rushing off to show his parents. Derek and Spencer shared a look before the older agent went over to Penelope, moving closer to get a better look at the child.

"I think we did good, Dr. Reid," JJ said with a smile, snuggling closer to her husband. "Yes we did, Mrs. Reid. Yes we did."

* * *

The End


End file.
